


希尔多观察笔记

by yangrou



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangrou/pseuds/yangrou
Summary: “费拉贡德观察他们良久，心中萌动了喜爱之情，但他仍躲在树林中，直到他们全都入睡，才来到这群熟睡的人当中。他在无人守望的将熄营火旁坐下，拿起贝奥放在一旁的简陋竖琴，弹起人类从未听过的乐曲。”
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	希尔多观察笔记

希姆凛的天气很冷，北方的妖风源源不断地从那以他堂兄为名的山口里灌进来。虽然有着冰峡之旅的经验，生于维林诺的芬罗德·费拉贡德还是不太习惯中洲北方寒冷的天气。他与驻扎在洛丝蓝附近的两位堂兄狩猎几次，获得了不少新制的毛皮衣饰。  
维林诺没有冬天，精灵们的衣物以轻薄的丝布为主，没有穿戴毛皮制品的习惯。芬罗德摸着玛格洛尔送给他的新鹿皮帽子，感受着鹿毛的触感。动物毛皮的滑和丝绸的滑腻感觉并不相同，鹿毛短短的，逆着纹路摸时略微有些扎手。芬罗德很喜欢这种感觉。在冰峡上他们也曾经猎捕过熊和狼，但那些动物的皮毛更硬也更长，和手中的皮毛质感完全不同。  
但北方还是太冷了，进了十月中，阿德嘉兰的草上就结了一层霜。他辞别了迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔，骑马向南行去。南方的欧西瑞安德气温要更高一些，芬罗德摘了那顶鹿皮帽，只穿着一件毛皮马甲，纵马在林顿的丘陵中奔驰。  
他正是在那时遇到了那群陌生的生灵。  
他躲在树林里听他们唱歌，他没听过那种语言，但听得出歌曲中满是喜悦，旋律似乎与欧西瑞安德林中的黑暗精灵有些相似。  
“这莫不就是所谓的‘次生子’们？”芬罗德心中暗想。  
他像观察洛丝蓝平原上的鹿那样安静地观察着篝火旁的生灵们。他好奇地听完了整首曲子，看着他们一个个安心地睡去。精灵的行动很轻巧，芬罗德从树林里钻出来，头上还顶着一片叶子。他轻轻地走到那群次生子中间，没有惊醒任何一个人。  
“他们和精灵长得可真不一样……”他睁大了眼睛，近距离地打量其中一个正熟睡的人类。“他们毛绒绒的，头发不像精灵那样顺滑。像矮人一样有胡须，不过又不像矮人的胡须那样长而杂乱。”  
他忍不住伸出手摸了摸那人类的头发，对方在睡梦中抖动了一下，似乎马上就要醒来。  
芬罗德立刻收回了手，他可不能让次生子留下诺多喜欢摸人类头发的第一印象。但那头发的触感十分神奇，他从未在任何一种生物身上体验过。  
芬罗德忍不住再次伸手的时候，看到了这人放在地上的竖琴。那竖琴相当简陋和陈旧，几乎只是弦和木棍的组合体，看得出几根弦还有修补过的痕迹。他想起远在北方的堂兄，笑着拨起了琴弦。  
他唱的是一首在维林诺便开始传颂的昆雅歌曲，熟睡的人类纷纷醒来，听着他的弹唱。竖琴的主人尤其认真，几乎要把头靠在芬罗德肩上。芬罗德用了很大的自制力才控制住自己不去摸他。  
但他无意搅扰次生子们的休息，一曲终了，他又弹起一首玛格洛尔的催眠曲，让他们带着好梦入睡。  
但竖琴的主人一直目光炯炯。芬罗德弹完这曲，将竖琴递还给他，悄声道：“你睡不着了吗？咱们可以去那边说话。你懂精灵的语言吗？”他指指旁边的树丛，竖琴的主人立刻站起身，穿过他的族人们进了茂密的树丛。  
次生子用手指了指自己，发出一个单词，“巴蓝。”  
芬罗德了然地点头，开口叫了他的名字。巴蓝看上去很激动，他结结巴巴地小声喊出一个词：“诺萌！”说罢用憧憬的眼神望着芬罗德。芬罗德猜测这或许是巴蓝在用他们的语言称呼他，便笑着点点头。  
巴蓝的眼睛更亮了，他一把抱住面前的精灵，将对方扑倒在了树丛中。  
芬罗德有点迷糊，这是次生子的什么礼仪？他还没有想明白，就感觉到毛绒绒的巴蓝贴了上来，胡子扫在他的嘴唇上。他趁机张开嘴舔了一口，那又是一种从未体验过的触感和味道，让他欢欣不已。但很快胡须毛绒绒的感觉消失了，取而代之的是他更熟悉的东西。巴蓝开始吻他，他好奇地追逐着，感受次生子的舌头和体温。  
“他们天生就会接吻，”芬罗德一边应付巴蓝一边想，“这也是一如的创造吗？”  
他的回应显然让巴蓝很兴奋。巴蓝开始解他的毛皮马甲，精灵的衣服款式更为复杂，藏在厚毛里的纽扣不怎么容易解脱。芬罗德笑了起来，示意他等一等，自己动手解开了身上的衣物。提理安的光照在他身上，将精灵完美的身体展示的一清二楚。他很好奇希尔多们衣服的款式和构成，细心地帮巴蓝解开了衣服上的每一个绳扣。  
“次生子的身体结构看上去和精灵相差不多，但体毛要浓密一些。”芬罗德想。阳具附近的体毛一直蔓延到小腹，摸上去的感觉和头发胡须也不尽相同，更为卷曲和浓密。他摆弄起巴蓝已经硬挺的阳具，将金色的脑袋埋进对方腿间。他手口并用地感受着巴蓝的硬挺，舌尖轻轻地拨弄阳具的顶端。巴蓝摸着他顺滑的金发，感受到他状似恶意的逗弄，猛地将阴茎往精灵嘴里一送，手将金色的长发握成一束，像控制一匹不听话的牝马。芬罗德挣扎了几下，决定原谅这个不懂事的次生子，乖乖地帮巴蓝舔吸着阴茎，顺手报复性地将对方小腹上的毛发揉成一团。  
他的动作被巴蓝察觉了，巴蓝从他的口中撤退出来，再次将他推倒在一堆衣物上。  
芬罗德有点紧张，他从来没和次生子做过——当然，这是他第一次见到人类。“不知道那是什么感觉，会和精灵一样吗？”他好奇地想，蓝色的眼睛盯着巴蓝打转。  
“还是不一样的。”芬罗德混乱地想，“不如说每个人在这种事上的风格都不一样吧。”他一边小声喘息着，一边胡思乱想。次生子的体温灼热，在他内部的感觉尤为明显，他清楚地感知着巴蓝在他体内的顶弄，每一下都好像给他打下一个烙印。这又是他从没有过的感觉，他之前的床伴们多少敬重他的身份，在床上很照顾他的感受，初时都是温柔缓慢，等他进入状态。不懂事的次生子不知道他是高贵的诺多王子，纳国斯隆德之主，他像对待一匹母马那样毫不留情地鞭笞着身下的精灵，好像明天就是阿尔达毁灭之日，而这是他们最后一次做爱，每一下都丝毫不留余地的顶在最刺激的点上。  
“巴蓝，慢一点……”他崩溃地开口，又想起对方似乎听不懂精灵语，“算了，随你的便吧。”  
巴蓝撑在他上方，歪着头笑了笑，也叫他的名字：“诺萌。”他更狠地顶了进去，芬罗德哀叫一声，心想自己不该说话，这种时候说的话还能有什么呢，无非是“你好猛我好爽”，这一点上哪个种族大概都差不多，没准这个傻乎乎的次生子还以为自己在夸他。他放弃了沟通的打算，完全打开了自己的身体任人摆布。巴蓝的心态大抵和他相仿，充满好奇地摸遍精灵身上每一个角落，有些让他很痒，有些让他难受地叫出声。巴蓝根据他的反应不断地试验着，仿佛在测试这个初次谋面的生灵到底能坚持到什么地步。他伏在精灵胸前，啃咬着乳头，感受那一枚小东西在他齿间变硬发烫，和口腔升到一个温度。  
“他不会在测试我能不能产乳吧？”芬罗德觉得自己被巴蓝干到意识混乱才会有这样的念头。  
他在对方凶猛的动作中摇摇头，金色的头发好像朝阳下的河流，晃动着波光，巴蓝松开他被折磨到开始刺痛的乳头，追逐着那闪光一头埋了进去，疯狂地呼吸着精灵身上的气息。巴蓝一头浓密茂盛的头发埋在他颈窝里，他忍不住把手臂勾了上去，梳理着人类的头发，好像抱着一只长毛的动物。  
他在手心毛绒绒的触感中射了出来，将巴蓝小腹的毛发打湿了一片。他伸手去摸刚才被他揉乱的地方，那里的毛发因为精液的润滑又变得顺滑了起来。巴蓝以为他的手放在自己小腹上是在推拒，有些委屈地将阴茎抽了出来，带出的液体将周围的毛发沾得一片湿润。  
芬罗德不知道巴蓝的想法。但他知道在最著名的那位巧匠发明避孕工具之前，体外射精也曾经是精灵常用的避孕方法。  
“没关系，你是希尔多而我不是，不会怀孕的。”他笑了笑，在巴蓝耳边轻声说。巴蓝也笑起来，满足地将精液射在他体内。  
芬罗德满意地发出一声猫一般的呻吟，声音没落便想起了不对的地方。  
“你能听懂昆雅语？”芬罗德猛然坐起来，树叶哗啦啦地响。  
“说实话，不太能。”巴蓝笑着用不怎么熟练的辛达语回答道，“一部分吧。”


End file.
